


Say yes to the dress

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feels, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor Nikiforov watches Say yes to the dress, Wedding Dresses, yuuri and viktor are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: It makes him remember their wedding day a few years ago, wonderful, complex, and fairytale-like. It wasperfect, so perfect and neither of them would change a single thing about that day.But the more he ponders it, he reconsiders it, especially with his new observations on Viktor and that hidden yearning.Does...does Viktor wish he could wear a wedding dress?A traditional white dress, is that what he wants? That it's not just an interest or a mere fascination, but a deep desire he doesn't act upon?He gazes at his silent husband who's completely invested in the cliched scenario of Lori and Monte intervening for the bride who has tried 80 dresses and her wedding is in two weeks and can't stand up to her discouraging entourage, and he feels a pang of love for the man of his life. He's ready to bring the world at his feet, he swears.(in which Viktor watches Say Yes To The Dress obsessively and Yuuri notices it means something more than entertainment. Aka Yuuri puts Viktor in a wedding dress)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	Say yes to the dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're fine and dandy...
> 
> As from the title of the fic it's about the infamous show of say yes to the dress which I developed momentary interest in and got inspired to write something Victuuri about it , but no they're not in the show they just watch it. 
> 
> The idea started as a long twitter thread basically outlining the fic and many have shown it love so I figured I might just write a full length fic as well. Here's the [thread](https://mobile.twitter.com/votretoast/status/1348337914367901696) if you're interested 
> 
> Anyway before you start, I would like to say this is the first time I write victuuri in canon setting so I hope I did them justice as I'm a bit apprehensive about it. Some info: this is supposed to be like 6 years into their relationship, they've been married for 3 years, Viktor is now a full time coach for Yuuri who's also preparing to retire at 30. They're so grossly in love and happy. There's a quick upsetting mention of the loss of a loved one, makka I'm sorry sweetie, I love you you'll still live forever 
> 
> Finally I hope you really enjoy this one, I've been dreaming in my sleeping and waking hours about Viktor in a wedding dress

" _Yuuri_ , are you done? Should I start the show?" Viktor calls from the living area, excitement heard in his voice.

"Almost done, Vitya, you can start now." It's not like he cares that much about Viktor tuning in the reality show without him, it's literally the last show he might be interested in, yet with Viktor's current obsession about it as his comfort show he's obligated to binge watch multiple episodes when they have the time. At least, he still gets to enjoy the real show... the show of Viktor watching and engaging to _Say Yes To The Dress_ , that's what he's really interested in. 

And as much as he's eager to be reunited with his husband and curl up against him on the sofa in front f the screen while having a delicious meal and enjoying some quality time in a rare off day, he doesn't hasten to avoid ruining his impeccable piece of work that he's been hard at for almost half an hour, the cheese board! 

So apparently there's been a recent trend of assembling small quantities of a variety of foods in aesthetically pleasing arrangements, colorful and appetizing, almost like making a painting, and indulging it with a fancy glass of wine or two, and of course taking lots of pictures and bragging about it n Instagram. Viktor, being the foodie he is, has been interested in this trend and he's been practically drooling at the Instagram and Pinterest photos. But due to their strict diets for the season, particularly intended for Yuuri, they haven't got the chance to try it out... yet!

But in a game of compromise they're used to play, Viktor has allowed for one cheat day, in the middle of the season, which wasn't actually Yuuri's reward from the compromise, it's Viktor's side of winning. Yuuri's coach can be tough sometimes and Yuuri is always a well disciplined student, but two of Viktor's toughest rules during the skating season include: Strict nutritious diet and No ~~rough~~ sex, and honestly both are harsh for the two of them, but recently for Yuuri the later rule ached the most. 

So with the next competition a few weeks away it's safe to break the rules just for once at a regular off day, and that's how they ended up with the agreement, Viktor would allow them to indulge both, Yuuri was to do whatever he wanted to do with him on the condition that he prepared an epic homemade cheese board, to which Yuuri happily agreed. 

Of course their sexual life is still pretty active during the season, but it's relatively too tame for their tastes, Yuuri isn't allowed to lose control and strip from all his inhibitions, he's always been an insatiable stamina monster when it comes to Viktor, addicted to taking him in excess, and Viktor lets himself be taken, dominated and wrecked by Yuuri, and wrecking him is what he urgently needed and got, a whole night and half a day of utter bliss, lust driven and heavily intoxicated with passion, Yuuri blushes at the memory of how needy Viktor was and tries to distract himself with making this meat rosette.

Returning the favor, he used the chance of Viktor having his post-wreck recovery nap and went out to shop for groceries earlier today, buying all the foods and components of his fancy cheese board that he's been researching for. And now while Viktor relaxes in his happy nest, Yuuri doesn't rush to put on the assortments of food following the online steps of making it the best cheese board. Different types of cheese, cured meats, pastries and crackers, fresh and dried fruits, veggies and olives and nuts, spreads and dippings, all coming together in a harmonious arrangement of edible art. 

It's not even unhealthy nor difficult to prepare, just requires being patient and crafty, but it can be time consuming and with both of them prioritizing their time for Yuuri's training, they mostly rely on healthy easily prepared meals that can be filling and delicious but not completely satisfying. So Yuuri takes it in his hand to grant Viktor's humble wish and make it, not for the sole purpose of delighting the stomach, but also for the delight of his husband.

Yuuri has come to learn that he enjoys nothing as much as spoiling and pampering Viktor, granting all his wishes and serving him like a king, and god how Viktor flourishes under such attentive treatment, he grows ten times cuter, needier, dependant on Yuuri, and this dynamic works perfectly for them.

Actually, it's not the predominant dynamic with both of them taking care of each other and cooperating through their daily lives with equal shares, though during competitions season Viktor insists on taking extra care of his student, taking care of his schedule, diet, health, general needs, even his entertainment, as a coach and as a husband, and Yuuri is obviously grateful for his caring tender husband. However, Yuuri prefers it when the roles are reversed, when he's the caretaker of Viktor and his most basic needs, his nurturing tendencies arise from the fact that Viktor used to be too independent all his life, too responsible, too self sufficient, too lonely… 

And long gone the days when the living legend was there on the top all alone by himself, pretending to be strong and concealing his vulnerability all the time, Yuuri is here for him now, to stay by his side, to support him and take care of him, and he'll spoil him rotten and coddle him like a baby, he doesn't care, he would literally not let his feet touch the ground and carry him around if he had to, he would ease the air inside his lungs if Viktor didn't feel like doing the effort of breathing (okay that sounds morbid), he doesn't care. His sweet little Vitya deserves it all. 

Yuuri pours two glasses of wine, only one for each, places them on the huge tray and he's done. He stops and admires his handiwork and not to toot his own horn but it looks too good he might feel bad eating it, it's definitely worthy of his husband's superior tastes. He's thrilled to show him.

  
  


"Can you imagine the audacity of this mother looking like Yakov's big toe paronychia and still criticizing her pretty daughter's weight? What kind of awful unsupportive judgmental ugly inside out mother is this person? Is she for real?" 

Yuuri snorts and shakes his head as he places the large tray on the adjacent coffee table, "Obviously she's not for real because you know too well this show is heavily scripted and you still get hot blooded about it."

"Well of course I still get angry about it, I'm their exact target audience and I'm here for all the drama…" his calm judgmental demeanor is completely altered when his eyes fall on the cheese board before him, a heart shaped smile takes over his face, "Yuuri you did it! Wow, _amazing!"_

Viktor jumps grabbing his phone and does a whole photoshoot for the cheeseboard, cooing praises and compliments about his genius chef husband while Yuuri bashfully preens at the extremely positive feedback, no joy immeasurable to impressing Viktor and witnessing his satisfying reaction.

"Wow, _vkusno!_ So fresh and tasty…" Viktor picks bits and bites and happily munches on them, then he makes a bite-size combination and feeds it to Yuuri, to which Yuuri hums and sighs. 

Then Yuuri settles on the sofa and takes his wine glass, and pulls Viktor to him to sit between his legs, he kisses his neck and says, "I'm so glad you like it."

"It's perfect Yuuri, my beautiful sweet chef husband, so hardworking and creative." He gives him grateful bacon and cheese flavored kiss and then takes his own glass and they clank them together, "to chef Yuuri." 

Yuuri laughs and takes a soothing sip, then adjusts in his seat to be more comfortable snuggling with Viktor in his arms. They start picking the food and feeding each other, savoring the collision of different flavors and textures melting in their mouths, what a bliss.

Soon enough they dive back into the show with Viktor getting too engrossed, offering serious constructive criticism and snarky comments, and at times, being blatantly judgmental, all while basking in the warmth of Yuuri's embrace, wallowing in his extra attention, meanwhile Yuuri does his part showering Viktor with kisses and affection, feeding him bits and pecks, and humoring his investment in the show.

Honestly, he's equally entertained by Viktor's hilarious commentary and his overall enthusiasm, no matter how much he pretends not to care about the show, he handles it just fine. At least it's something less nerve wrecking than Viktor's Gordon Ramsay phase, watching women trying on wedding dresses and the most action coming from their catty companions is certainly much calmer than Ramsay hysterically screaming "you fucking donkey" and shoving his bare hands in rotten food and mold. 

"Why do you want to dress in a clown suit so bad? Even Georgi wouldn't have worn that at the peak of his witch season, that's not a clown dress that's the whole circus! It's tacky, tasteless, it doesn't fit with your body type, the color is atrocious, and you're still not _quirky_."

Yuuri cackles, amused by Viktor's ability to be ruthless while maintaining a cheerful tone, being his usual passive aggressive. He leans down to kiss the crown of his head, reaching for a chocolate dipped strawberry to feed him. "Too bad she can't hear your insightful opinion." 

"It's not just my opinion, objectively speaking, this dress shouldn't even exist, it shouldn't have been designed and displayed on the show. I get it's intentionally there to stir controversy and give people like me a fake sense of fashion superiority, but that's not an excuse!"

"I don't know, maybe it'll look good on the right person?" 

"Are you out of your mind, Yuuri? Right how?" 

"Like you. You'll make anything beautiful on you." Yuuri leans again, peppering Viktor's forehead with kisses and he feels Viktor beaming.

"Aw Yuuri!" He sighs. "Sometimes I feel like you only love me because I'm beautiful."

"No, you're _beautiful_ because _I love you_."

Viktor fabricates a dramatic gasp, while Yuuri can't help but trace the pink on his cheeks with his lips. "You mean I wasn't beautiful before you loved me?" 

"No, you've been beautiful for your whole life because I'm meant to love you for your whole life." The squeal escaping Viktor's throat is music to his ear, Viktor looks up to him with glittering eyes, face flipped, and his hands reach up to grab Yuuri's head and push him down onto his lips, kissing upside down that Yuuri's nose hurts from hitting Viktor's chin but the heat and passion replace any pain.

"I. Was. Born. Only. To. Love. You." Viktor murmurs into his mouth in between the kisses, like a prayer to an idol, softly and faithfully, he deepens the kiss, his hands in Yuuri's hair, holding him firmly to him, like a dream he fears it may vanish. 

Yuuri breaks the kiss for air and presses small open mouthed kisses to his chin, along his jaw, up his cheeks, on his nose, all over his face, kissing and kissing and kissing with devout adoration, but Viktor makes it harder for him by not staying put, face rebelling ad chasing after his lips to reconnect, sometimes Viktor gets too greedy, like he wants to be kissed in all the places at once, ravished by Yuuri's insuperable affection.

"Ah Vitya, how I love you…" Yuuri sighs as he takes Viktor's face in his hands, forcing him to get up and face him, he beholds his beautiful man, how blushing and disheveled he is, all for him, sometimes it still feels surreal that he has that effect on him. Viktor falls into his embrace, limbs tightly wrapped around his husband, clinging to him with for his dear life, mouths finding each other, inseparable. 

Time flies that they don't how much of it passes, probably one episode of Say Yes To The Dress or ten, Yuuri isn't sure, they developed a habit of impulsive make out sessions that could last for hours and breaking it is difficult, unneeded even. it doesn't necessarily progress to full blown sex, just the intimacy of it is sufficient, the warmth, the unbreakable proximity, the connection, the kisses… The kisses oh how addicted they are to kissing, it's something that never fails to make the heart flutter, never loses its novelty and the high of it never wears off.

Breaking off, they pant for fresh air and share an appreciative smile, Yuuri feels a little dazed with the stimulation but he'll manage. Meanwhile, Viktor touches his own hair to adjust its predictable state of disarray, looking so endearing like a kid woken up from a fine nap, his hair… 

Yuuri wordlessly pats his lap and like a good puppy Viktor's head flops on his lap, happily accepting Yuuri's pampering, immediately Yuuri's hands are all over with his hair. His second most favorite activity after kissing Viktor is playing with the holy hair of Viktor, Viktor's gorgeous fairy hair, his long hair! 

When Viktor learned of how fond Yuuri used to be of his long dreamlike hair, he took it into consideration to grow it back again, to which Yuuri immensely agreed, of course not like his innocent adolescent looks, something suitable for a mid thirties adult man but keeping the charm and fairytale element of it, so when he came to his inevitable retirement he chose to mark the new stage of his life with a new look, a rebirth of a new sort, along his love and life, and he started growing his hair to a proper shoulder length cut, and Yuuri is absolutely crazy about it! 

It brings him to his early years of fascination and idolization of Viktor, to the purity of that time, at the same time its reduced length makes him believe this is his present and reality, with his no longer unapproachable idol but his beloved husband and great coach. He's taken in his hand the mission of taking care of it, keeping its health and shininess, doting on it and marveling at its beauty. Besides, there's also an unspoken purpose for growing it long, mostly for Viktor, that it at least gives him some sense of security and hope he's not going bald, but Yuuri never speaks of this aspect. That's what good husbands do, they just don't bring up their husband's biggest fears or hurt their pride. 

"You made me miss the circus dress, Yuuri." He whines and Yuuri playfully tugs his hair a little harshly. 

"Really? As if we're not watching the same cringey episode over and over with different actors."

"Are you feeling intellectually superior by shitting on my comfort show now?"

Yuuri bends to give him an apologetic kiss on the lips, "No, I love your highly intelligent comfort show. It's just... things like this drive me mad, like look how the entire family are against the bride's choice, but then the consultant suggests to _jack her up_ or whatever, and once they put the veil on her they all miraclously love the dress and fawn about beautiful she is, even the bitchy mom who kept degrading her daughter's choices, and then the bride cries and says yes to the dress. Can't they at least get a more creative scriptwriter?"

"But look at her though, she's so gorgeous, isn't she?" Viktor says dreamily, "Look at the sparkle in her eye when she's pleased with her dress, is this look scripted as well?" 

Yuuri notices, he always notices how Viktor's eyes mirror the bride's sparkle, the weight of the emotion he holds as well when interacting with this moment. He looks closely at his husband's face on his thighs, his serene expression and his absentmindedness, his eyes never leaving the screen. It makes Yuuri wonder what he's exactly thinking about.

"The concept of wedding dresses is just fascinating, it's so grand and special, these brides get to feel like a queen in her royal gown, prepared for her coronation, aren't these brides so lucky to indulge in something so beautiful and personal?" 

It's not uncommon for Viktor to say things like that in a genuine way, to even get emotional and spirited about it, but for the first time Yuuri notes something resembling _envy_ in Viktor's words, a suppressed wish maybe? They've been together for years and Yuuri can recognize when Viktor wants something without speaking a word of it, Yuuri could read him that well.

It makes him remember their wedding day a few years ago, wonderful, complex, and fairytale-like. A long eventful day of honoring their cultures yet doing their own thing, kimonos and shinto shrine, going back to the inn and Viktor paying Yuuri his ransom, drinking sake and their Russian side shouting _Gorka_ for them to kiss long and hard, breaking their glasses and tearing their bread, all followed by a big beach reception on the shores of Hasetsu in late spring, surrounded by all their loved ones, their matching white suits and their bare feet as they danced on the sand promising each other the earth and the whole universe, their heads light with alcohol and giddiness, their immeasurable happiness, it was _perfect_ , so perfect and neither of them would change a single thing about that day. 

But the more he ponders it, he reconsiders it, especially with his new observations on Viktor and that hidden yearning. _Does...does Viktor wish he could wear a wedding dress?_

A traditional white dress, is that what he wants? That it's not just an interest or a mere fascination, but a deep desire he doesn't act upon?

He gazes at his silent husband who's completely invested in the cliched scenario of Lori and Monte intervening for the bride who has tried 80 dresses and her wedding is in two weeks and can't stand up to her discouraging entourage, and he feels a pang of love for the man of his life. He's ready to bring the world at his feet, he swears.

A wedding dress? It's certainly unusual but not unheard of for cismen to wear wedding dresses, and to envision Viktor in one… Oh boy! 

While Viktor's current signature style for years has been masculine and elegant, dressed to the nines from the biggest high end brands and his exclusive sponsors, he used to be so flamboyant and in touch with his femininity, not afraid to present himself in a non stereotypical gendered image with his enviable ethereal beauty and natural androgynous looks. It was very evident in his costumes, Yuuri has always appreciated how he stood out, he went insane about the costumes that Viktor himself had a hand in designing.

As he grew older his image acquires subtlety and became tuned down, maturity or whatever, yet he still from time to time treats Yuuri and indulges himself in something less manly, more daring and scandalous for their pleasure.

Does he miss it though? Being so public and open about that side of himself? His softer looks, his long long ethereal hair, his unapologetic beauty. He's still beautiful, Yuuri finds him beautiful beyond words, and handsome too. But Viktor… does he miss the blatant beauty of his boyhood, the flow of a dress around his all grown muscular body? 

"Aw it flatters her figure so well, she looks more confident now…" He giggles purely, and Yuuri thinks... Yeah…

The idea grows bigger and bigger, completely overtaking his mind and shaping into an obsession. He doesn't focus on the show or on Viktor's commentary, only the image of Viktor in a wedding dress. 

"Yeah right, so she walks in the store, asks for a quirky hot pink dress and they just show her one casually hanging among the white ones like it was there. These shows are so fake!" Yuuri hears him say, and despite the mockery in his voice, the sparkle in his eyes never cease...with a hint of a smile. 

  
  
  


Yuuri wins gold at the Trophée de France event, naturally qualifying for the Grand Prix final, his _last Grand Prix final!_ He barely believes it but this is his reality. Only few competitions left in the season and then he's leaving on a high note, retiring from competitive skating for good, this time as a successful skater at his prime not as a quitter, absolutely unreal! 

It has been his decision despite Viktor's reassurance that he could make it to another season without losing his winning streak, he has the stamina and the talent. However, he prefers to leave with a good impression, at the same age as Viktor, he's finally satisfied and content with his achievements, ready to settle down with Viktor free from all the stressful gruelling life he's led so far. 

They've been discussing his career options for the near future but Yuuri isn't fretting about it, he's planning for a long well-deserved vacation first then he'll consider his options, few paths are already ready to take him in, so he has nothing to worry about. Wow! It's also surprising how carefree and laid back he's grown to be over the years, isn't it crazy how the days change?

As for Viktor he's already cemented his feet as a remarkable coach and an outstanding choreographer, already a handful for students anticipating his vacancy after Yuuri retires as he's been devoting his exclusive efforts for his sole favorite student. One in particular has been watching him like a hawk,Yurio, despite his stubbornness he's willing to admit that he's been demanding Viktor to take him in for a while, especially with Yakov also announcing his near retirement, of course Viktor is going to be his next coach!

That's why every performance matters a lot, every event feels like a farewell, Yuuri skates with overwhelming emotion and much longing, kiss and cry has never been so sentimental, especially for Viktor and his soft heart, shedding his pretty pearly tears after each skate, showering Yuuri with kisses and crushing his bones with hugs, welcoming his good scores with more tears and more kisses.

"It's your final moments, of course I'm crying, my little piggy has grown into a full handsome prince." Viktor says as he sobs in Yuuri's arms in response to Yuuri's comment on his excessive crying. But who is he kidding? He cries non stop whenever he gets the chance, at the slightest evoking of emotion, god the way he cried while they watched Madame Butterfly Opera, Yuuri was processing the musical perfection of Puccini and considering it for a program, which actually became his free skate for this season, while Viktor just wept more than the protagonist herself, and of course made the competitions harder for him and Yuuri because he still cries watching Yuuri skating Madame Butterfly. 

Yuuri jokes he's undergoing menopause or something, but he knows Viktor has become too sensitive, feeling things too deeply and profoundly, and the main cause they never talk about, his ongoing grief, even after two years, Yuuri understands, he was literally there before, their loss was unbearable but his grief cannot be compared to Viktor's. So he lets him cry the pain away under the guise of different excuses, and he'll always kiss his tears away and comfort him until they're completely gone. 

Even remembering still gets his heart aching, he really misses their beloved companion(s), thankfully they had happy lives. They'll always be missed, never forgotten. 

That's one of the main reasons he's more determined to carry out his plot while they're here at this moment, post competition, relaxed and victorious, leisurely shopping and buying expensive stuff, caving in under Viktor's pressure. And what city better than Paris, the city of love and fashion, to shop for... a wedding dress? 

This is not just about fulfilling a deeply hidden wish for Viktor, it's also to give him something huge to look forward to, to overcome his bereavement and heal, and to mark the start of another new stage of their life together.

Actually, he's quite nervous, he's been thinking about this for a long time, almost obsessing over it, he's made his research and looked closely into the details and got lost in them, he should know how to act, he's supposed to have a plan, yet he's nervous and clueless about how to approach this... whole thing. 

He thought it was fine to improvise, making a solid plan can set himself to failure, but now as they wander in the streets scanning the attractive display windows and following Viktor's excited pointing finger he regrets not making a plan, acting in the spur of the moment won't work for something he's been thinking of, it's not going to work every time like it did when he got their engagement rings.

Then inspiration strikes him, right when they pass by a bridal boutique, literally right there Yuuri's eyes catch the display window showing two fancy wedding gowns, and his mind compels him to strategically pause.

Viktor who's been chattering about basically nothing turns to him in question. 

God this feeling is so familiar like a Deja Vu, this compulsion to do something at once, his guts yell at him, he should do it. Like he did it before, in Barcelona, how much time ago? Nearly six years? Wow! 

He attempts to draw his mouth in a natural smile, hoping it'll fool Viktor. "Hey, don't these gowns look so pretty?"

Immediately the blue of his eyes glimmer, Viktor walks closer to the display, a heart shaped smile plastered on, "Wow, they're so beautiful, especially this one, look at the intricate beading on the chest! Yuuri, how did you notice it? I almost missed this boutique."

The glimmer in his eyes is dazzling, it's all the confirmation Yuuri needs to go on with his impulse. "I wonder what they have inside, why don't we go in and take a look?" He pretends to be as casual as possible, but Viktor can't contain his surprise.

"Really?" The precious hope burning in his eyes!

"Sure, why not?" Yuuri gives him a reassuring smile, the simplicity of his answer seems to hit Viktor as a realization, what could possibly stop him from just walking in? He is Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, he does whatever he wants. 

So he holds Yuuri's hand which is busy already with their shopping bags and leads the way. 

Now as he's concluded from his research, the first rule in the etiquette of buying a wedding dress is booking an appointment, no one could just walk into a bridal and expect to be immediately served, but today he's pushing his luck. 

Maybe from the outside the boutique is obscure, tucked in a corner not much attention grabbing, but the moment they walk in they have a good feeling. It's not too spacious, but has a cozy and a luxurious feel to it, soft colors and bright lighting from chandeliers and dresses… Lots of them boasted in different ways to show off their uniqueness and glamor. Luckily there's no one there but them and two of who he assumes the bride consultants. 

The older consultant is a chic looking lady, she smiles at them and greets them with a friendly _bonjour._ They greet back and she starts talking in French and thankfully Viktor replies eloquently and charmingly as he always does, _god how hot he is when he speaks French,_ Yuuri almost fans to himself. 

"She's asking if we have an appointment and I told her we're just taking a look and she said its okay, isn't it funny?" Viktor chuckles lightly and Yuuri smiles. Oh he has no idea what's in there for the store for him! "Wow, Yuuri, look at all these beauties, they have many amazing designs... " 

He drags him by the hand and starts examining each shown dress from up close and gushing about everything, then moving to studying them with a critical eye and feeling up their materials. Viktor isn't quite an expert but he definitely knows about materials and fabrics and whatnot from years of direct involvement in the planning of his fancy skating costumes and co-designing them, his knowledge can be impressive.

Viktor gets too immersed in this little world of pretty garments, spewing articulate sentences with terminology somehow familiar yet vague for Yuuri's knowledge, words like Charmeuse and Jacquard and Taffeta… wait he knows this one from the show. In short, Viktor is fairly distracted and he feels safe to sneak away from his side to the consultant who's standing there watching them with an unwavering smile. 

He approaches her bashfully, unsure of what exactly to say or how to explain the situation, will it work? Will she cooperate in the conspiracy? Will he even be able to communicate with her if she doesn't speak English? Suddenly, he's more nervous than before. But it's too late to go back now.

"Hi, excuse me, do you... speak English?" He asks, more like pleads, in a hushed voice.

" _Oui,_ I do. How can I help you, monsieur? 

Yuuri feels partially relieved, now the hardest part. "So I know this might sound strange, but… my husband, the beautiful one right there yes, he... loves wedding dresses…" he pauses for a moment to watch her face for a reaction, but her inviting smile doesn't falter. "and I know it's unusual, but... do you think we can have something for him… to try on, here? Now? I know we should have probably booked an appointment but we're travelers and it's kind of spontaneous, and it's just... yeah, so, what do you think?" 

Her expression doesn't change, but she takes long enough to answer him that it makes him insecure, does she even understand what he is saying? _Is she thinking of a polite way to reject? Then what will we do?_

"Let me get this clear with you, sir, you wish for your _husband_ to try on a wedding dress right now?" Maybe it's well intended but she comes across Yuuri as judgmental. She probably thinks he's ridiculous. Should they leave and try another shop? Maybe he better book an appointment with some place more progressive, and with a wider collection too. 

"Look, I just wanted to make a nice surprise for him, I understand if you think this is silly or if you don't serve this _kind_ of customers, thanks for listening and have a nice day." He sounds awfully defeated to his own ears, heavy with disappointment, what is he going to do now? Ask Viktor if he's done looking then they just leave? 

"Monsieur," the polite smile on her face vanishes, replaced with a stern expression, like she's a teacher about to discipline him. "we didn't say anything about not serving you, and we are free for the next hour, and I definitely don't think this is silly, quite the contrary, I find it very sweet of you. I'm just confirming the situation with you, to ensure I fully understand your request." 

This is... surprising indeed. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, they're willing to help them and Yuuri foolishly was ready to give up! He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. 

The smile renews on the consultant's face, more sincere this time. "You have to know, sir, that we might seem to have a modest collection but trust me we have everything you can dream of. Now, you said that you wanted to surprise your husband, that means he doesn't know why he is here."

Yuuri almost squeals from happiness, he just smiles calmly instead. "Correct, he has no idea about it and I'm just hoping we can find something for him to at least try on."

"Hmm, so do you have something specific in mind?"

This feels like a test to him right now, he mentally goes to every time he had to sit through tens of episodes of Say Yes To The Dress and listen to Viktor's commentary, recalling his most recurrent comments, fishing for his dislikes and preferences among the abundance of opinions he gives. This is too difficult.

"He likes things that are classy and…sophisticated, sparkly but not tacky or too over the top, lace and embroidery but not like everywhere, elaborate floral designs for instance, and... I'm not really sure?" God he's so lost. 

The consultant gives him a sympathetic look. There's too much to decide about a wedding dress and he's clueless about what might fit with Viktor's taste, the silhouettes, the material, the neckline, the trains, he's made his research, looked at tons of photos and designs, imagined him in everyone, studied the contours and shape of his body eyes and hands and lips, yet his mind goes completely blank. 

Taking several deep breaths, he glances at Viktor who's still absorbed in the white, fixated particularly on what Yuuri knows as a fishtail-oh yes a mermaid dress, there's a shadow of a smile there and a faint sparkle in his eyes. Yuuri is inspired! 

He quickly pulls out his phone and goes through the numerous photos of Viktor, finding the one he needs, one with a skin tight skating costume showing off the details of his body, and he shoves the phone at the consultant's face. "Here's a photo of his body since the coat he's wearing right now might hide it. I think a mermaid dress would suit him, right?" 

The consultant scrutinizes the photo in concentration, eyes moving from the phone to Viktor. "I see he has an athletic body, tall, delicate but a bit muscular, somehow curvy, wide hips and shoulders, narrow waist, thick thighs and great butt if you ask me," she winks at him and Yuuri flushes, "a well fitted mermaid dress snuggling his body is definitely flattering, excellent choice."

Yuuri preens at the praise, he's done something right, it encourages him further to delve deeper into his vision for Viktor's potential dress. "Yes, I'm thinking of a huge bottom for him, maybe layered? Satin or Organza, a soft fabric that will flow with his movement. Also what about an open back dress? Viktor's back is too... sexy, the elegant curve of his back down to his as-" Yuuri immediately stops, face heating up when he realizes he's about to wax poetic about his husband's ass. 

The god-motherly consultant chuckles and nods in understanding. "Your husband is very beautiful and I have just the right dress for him." She seals the promise with a wink and walks away to fetch the dress. 

Yuuri wonders if Viktor would like something more personalized, tailor-made for his body, but doesn't this mean taking from the surprise and disclosing the best part? Viktor loves a good surprise. Should have Yuuri commissioned a design for him from some big name designer? Vera Wang or Ellie Saab or whatever, not that he can afford it but it's what Viktor deserves. But even with a big designer what if Viktor hates it? It could happen. At least he could choose for himself and love the dress if he experienced that connection with it, isn't that what they watch on the show? 

He takes daring steps towards the pleased man who seems to be content just by being here, god he's so precious, Yuuri doesn't resist and presses a kiss on his cheek, standing behind him and wrapping his arms around him. He briefly feels like he's invading his moment, but thankfully Viktor giggles heartily and takes his hand to kiss it. 

"Liking anything?" He inquires innocently. 

"They're all so gorgeous, Yuuri, all! Lazaro doesn't hold a candle to them." Yuuri laughs at the mention of the show designer, internally screaming that fate drove them to this place that Viktor immediately fell in love with. "Look how each one has its special character, and they're so well made, so gorgeous, Yuuri."

"But not as gorgeous as this one, I bet." The consultant appears before them like the fairy godmother she's, holding out the ultimate Cinderella gown/mermaid dress. And at least to Yuuri she's right. 

His eyes jump to Viktor's face, inspecting his reaction, and it's not an exaggeration to say his eyes turned into hearts looking at the dress she's holding. What kind of sorcery work is this? Because Yuuri can see how stunning this dress is, because he can already _see_ Viktor in it. 

" _Beautiful_ …" is all Viktor manages, clearly breathless. 

"Yeah? Why don't you try it then?" Yuuri suggests so casually, but god knows how he is on the inside.

No words can describe the way Viktor looks at him, through him, piercing blue eyes at their widest, unable to grasp the reality of the situation. "Me?"

_Yes, you, everything you, you you you, Viktor..._

"Yes, Vitya." 

"But… why?"

"Why not?" The simplicity and nonchalance of his own answer surprised him, this is not like him, Yuuri can be overthinking and overanalyzing, hesitant and indecisive, but not this time, he's never been surer of something, pushing Viktor past his boundaries into a new challenge, it isn't usually his role, but it makes sense. After all, wasn't he the one who went one-way and bought them the rings they're now bound to each other with?

"Come on Vitya, we both know you want to do it." He adds, feeling somehow like the staff of Say Yes To The Dress. 

"Why don't you try it on and I'll help you?" The sweet lady points to the fitting rooms. 

Viktor gazes between the two of them, uncertain but hopeful, like he's been waiting for this moment for a long time. It's cruel and upsetting, the thought of Viktor wanting something so much yet is denied from for some reason, what has been holding him back? Waiting for permission? Someone telling him it's okay? To unshackle him from these invisible binds of societal expectations? He wasn't like this in the past, not waiting for permission to be himself, and despite all that Yuuri knows and has learned about him, there're still some secrets to unfold. 

Slowly, his lips curve into a smile and steps towards the consultant, walking into a dream with the dream dress. 

  
  


Yuuri burns the waiting time by drowning in the fantasy in his head, plans bigger than his own capacity but just right for the two of them, just at the anniversary of their wedding, Hasetsu again in the spring, their close ones family and friends, an intimate ceremony, an epilogue to their fairytale wedding where Viktor can finally feel like a princess, a queen even. Queen Viktoria. He laughs to himself. 

Yuuri's eyes meet the other consultant who's been there the whole time but never spoke before. She's young and seems inexperienced, maybe he's just assuming. She smiles at him and he shyly smiles back.

"Your husband is very handsome." She tells him in an elaborate accent, more than her senior. 

"Th-thank you." 

"He looks very familiar." 

Yuuri feels a pang of pride in his chest, Viktor is well recognized beyond the sport from his occasional modeling for high end brands, he's somehow still a celebrity despite quitting competing, and this maybe the silly fanboy part of him that never died, he enjoys it when regular people acknowledge Viktor, like _yes, that's my husband._

"Maybe if you look up Viktor Nikiforov you'll find out." She immediately pulls out her phone and searches, Yuuri watches her in amusement and feels satisfied when he sees the results evident on her face. 

"Oh I know him! And I know you too, my girlfriend watches figure skating and she loves you both! She'll be thrilled when she knows I met you, you look so different from competitions though, can I have a picture with you? she'll go crazy-"

Yuuri's mind dissociates from the moment, regret washes over him once the attention turns to him. He shouldn't have told her but his stupid fanboyish heart! 

Suddenly the air changes around him, the periphery of his vision catches the ghost of white. Yuuri's eyes dart and he sees it…

Viktor makes his appearance and Yuuri swears to never blink lest he misses a bit of it. Viktor no longer clad in his sweater and jeans and trench coat with hair in a low ponytail, Viktor is in all white royal wedding dress, a mythical creature of magic and beauty, a heavenly being, an angel! Yes, that's the most accurate description, Viktor floating carried by air, his tall supple body adorned by the most gorgeous mermaid dress Yuuri has seen.

The dress is hugging his body in all the right places, accentuating his gorgeous curvatures, clenched around his little waist and emphasizing his delectable hips, then it flares down his legs with a long dragging tail, the bodice is minimally ornamented and faintly sparkling, but god Yuuri forgets to breathe by the off shoulder neckline flaunting the perfection of his neck and collarbones and shoulders, tempting Yuuri to kiss the freckles adorning the flawless skin, then the sleeves, long and lacy, complimenting the dress with sophistication.

Viktor parades to him with careful steps, almost wary about losing balance, how ironic for living legend Viktor Nikiforov who technically runs and jumps on frozen water for a living. The ivory white of his dress and the silver of his flowy hair withe the rosy paleness of his skin bring out the blue of his eyes, impossibly gleaming and aqueous, and the coy smile on his buoyant face make Yuuri fall in love with him all over again. 

He hears a vague praise from someone but he can't register it, hyperfocused on his unbelievably beautiful husband. How did he even manage to land himself such a man in the first place?

Viktor stops in the middle of the showroom flanked by the two women, huge mirror walls behind him reflecting the back of the dress which is a whole other poem for Yuuri to recite, it's open down to the waist just before the beginning of his rear, exposing the expanse of skin and his prominent chain. Poetry. 

"Yuuri, what do you think?" Viktor asks in a small voice, Yuuri swears he's never seen him nervous and anticipating like this, god he's so adorable!

Yuuri stutters at first, hoping his speechlessness is an indicator of what he thinks. Then he finds himself saying, "Marry me, Viktor, I beg you!"

Viktor giggles heartily, too hard to relieve his tension. "You stupid man I'm your husband of three years."

"Then marry me again… and again and again, for as long as we both shall live…"

Stunned, Viktor turns his face and covers his mouth with the back of his hand, feigning laughter and hiding the obvious blush coloring his face down to his chest. "Why you got so sappy all of sudden, Yuuri? Usually, I'm the sappy one." He turns to look back at him again, looking absolutely radiant and glowing, like he's emitting the light himself. 

"Well, since you refused to look at yourself in the mirror at the fitting room before your spouse sees you, ready to see yourself now?" The consultant asks him and Viktor nods.

Yuuri inches closer to be by his side for this moment, supposing he's going to be an essential accessory to this dress or something, but also he needs to be within reach to anchor him, he's aware this is going to be overwhelming for Viktor. 

Viktor turns dramatically slow, and Yuuri wishes he could have a cinematic camera to document this moment and put seasons of Say Yes To The Dress to shame with this footage. Viktor faces the mirror and his first instinct is to gasp. A shiny droplet slides down his face, lips parted and breathing fast, he turns and twists to capture himself from every angle, hands stretching over the fabric to make sure it's physically tangible. 

"Yuuri!" It's a call of help, to ground him and fix his feet to the earth, Yuuri stands behind him, hands grabbing his arms and instantly relaxing his rigidity. "I… I'm beautiful, right?"

Yuuri presses a kiss at his pulse point, exactly where he's the most sensitive. "Yes you are, Vitya. Look at yourself, the most beautiful person I've ever seen, three language fluency yet I struggle to find words to describe how beautiful you are. Should I learn French too? _Che Bello!"_

Viktor laughs amidst his tears and trembles in his hands, so Yuuri peppers the column of his neck with kisses. "That's Italian you _idiota_."

"And Italian too…." Yuuri murmurs into his cheek as he kisses his tear away, not having enough of kissing his ecstatic husband. 

Viktor breaks in further laughter, wiping tears off his cheeks and clearing his vision. He looks at himself with a tender expression, taking it all in and processing his image, he _loves_ it, he sure does, but this is too profound to contain, he's submerged in emotions and consumed with internal conflicts resurfacing now, suppressed desires and reasonable reality making peace, it's all in the serenity all over his face now. 

"I was told when I was young I couldn't wear a wedding dress, it wasn't meant for me, I could get away with a lot of things and pay no attention to what others thought, but I was conditioned to believe the impossibility of a lifelong wish that I had to bury it deep within myself, and it might sound silly, but Yuuri, this means a lot to me, you have no idea..."

Rubbing his shoulders in comfort, Yuuri kisses his nape, this time a tear escaping his own eye the mere idea of Viktir incapable of being himself for whatever reason is heart wrenching, brutal, he wants to make it up to him so badly. "It's not silly, Viktor, I know exactly how much this means to you. All your wishes are valuable and valid, you taught me this." 

Viktor turns to him with a grateful smile, looping his arms around his neck, Yuuri's hands immediately find his waist, fingertips coming in contact with the smooth skin of his back, god the back of the dress! 

"How do you even know?"

"I just know." He leans his forehead to Viktor's, closing his eyes to indulge in the proximity of his pure white embrace. 

"Thank you, Yuuri, for always accepting me and giving me happiness, giving more than I could ask for…"

"You think I did this for you? This is purely a selfish desire of mine for my pleasures, I've always wanted you all for myself in a wedding dress." They both know it's a joke and they both laugh from their hearts, and kiss, and laugh into their kiss, and the world is one giant laughing kiss seeping with rapture. 

The thing that breaks them apart is that they seem to forget that they're not alone, and they've just been alienating the poor employees with their sap and drama for quite some time, so while Viktor turns back to the mirror to behold himself Yuuri immediately looks apologetically at them and he's met with the older consultant's kind smile and the younger one's overexcited fawning. 

"Thanks for your great service and patience. We've been taking much of your time." Yuuri drowns in embarrassment, no matter how patient they seem he can't just take advantage of it. But then he looks again at Viktor, grinning to himself in the mirror and trying to style his hair...he just wants to give him the world.

"It's alright, we get all types of emotional reactions when brides try on their dresses for the first time. The most important thing is that our _marié_ loves it."

"I love it…" Viktor squeals and proceeds to explain in rapid fire French all he loves about the dress, occasionally switching to English or even Russian to include Yuuri in the conversation, and Yuuri still gets lost in his overzealous husband's antics, god the way he spins in the dress and brags about how light it is and how easy to move in and how he can dance in until he falls, seriously Yuuri would like to marry him again right now! 

"The open back is your idea? I married a genius!" Viktor smiles smugly as he twists his head to the mirror watching his entrancing back, then he turns his head to Yuuri again, adding half jokingly, "Damn, should we marry again?"

Yuuri knows too well he's not joking, that's why he's come prepared. "I was thinking of something akin to a vows renewal ceremony... on our fourth anniversary next spring, in Hasetsu, what do you think?"

Yuuri cannot just get enough of this taken aback look on his face, feeding him surprise after surprise until he's bloated, it feels great to have that power over him. "You're serious, Yuuri?" 

"What kind of monster you think I'm to put you in this perfect dress and then leave without it acting like nothing happened? Of course we need a ceremony!

Viktor's eyes seem to never go dry, and Yuuri's too weak for his tears paired with his brilliant smile. "When did you even plan for all this?"

"You think I just sit there and let my brain rot watching the predictable sequence of Say Yes To The Dress with you all day?" Viktor cackles and playfully punches him in the shoulder.

The younger bride consultant joins them holding a veil. Both of them look in amazement as she doesn't want for their word to fix it on Viktor's head, then somehow she produces... A flower wrath! Of blue roses! God a blue roses wrath, Yuuri's mind immediately recalls the similar image from ages ago, of Viktor in his early senior years, and he almost falls to his knees. 

His picturesque bridal look with his dress, the veil cascading down his back, the blue roses crowning his long silver, it's a sight to stare at and wish for it to be the last view you just see before you die.

"My girlfriend has a poster of your younger days with you in the blue flower crown, I happened to see it here and decided to recreate the look, if you don't mind." 

"Thank you!" Viktor sings to her, with a new stream of tears wetting his face, he examines himself then looks at Yuuri again. "I'm so _happy!_ " And Yuuri nods, face muscles fatigued from all this smiling. 

"So… Should we take the accurate measurements? The sample dress is perfectly made for you, I don't think you'll need many adjustments for your own dress." The consultant says, just wanting to get her job done, but Viktor still loves a dramatic flair. 

So Yuuri looks at him and smiles. "Are you saying _da_ to the dress?"

Viktor laughs and vigorously nods. " _Da, Hai, Oui, Si,_ Yes, Yuuri, yes! _Ai shiteru, Yuuri!"_

" _Ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu, Vitya!"_

  
  
  


The plethora of feelings left Yuuri exhausted, too overcome with emotions and overflowing fondness for his darling who's holding the dress even after taking the measurements seeming like he wants to live the rest of his life in this dress, at some point Yuuri almost cried because of how happy Viktor is. When he gets ready to finally pay for the dress, he almost cries again. 

Because he always watches Say Yes To The Dress with half of a mind, he missed one basic rule in the etiquette of shopping for a wedding dress, the budget! Not that he would limit the budget for Viktor's dream dress, he would sell himself if he had to just to buy him the dress, it's just he got staggered by the atrocious price of the dress which is a huge amount even for him as a high earning top athlete, it's understandable, it's a unique well made dress, of highest quality and diligent labor, and even if it's not the most popular it's still a brand-name. 

Glancing at Viktor, he finds him posing for numerous photos with the younger bride consultant for her girlfriend, king of fanservice as ever, Yuuri smirks and thinks that _Yes, it's definitely worth it._

"I see Sophia is taking many photos of your husband, even after taking off the dress." The consultant comments as she taps on her computer. 

"Yeah her girlfriend is a fan," He feels like he needs to clarify since he knows she isn't aware of who they are. "Viktor is the most famous person in the figure skating sport, he has a lot of fans." 

She seems genuinely impressed, "Oh so you're here for the Grand Prix I think. This means a celebrity is shopping here! We're honored."

Suddenly, an idea blossoms in his mind, it might be a little… exploitative and tasteless but why not try? "Yeah, Viktor has a large fanbase and a great social media following, even beyond the sport, many people look up to him and love his tastes, he gets many modelling offers and sponsorship deals from huge brands, it's really something…"

He watches as she takes the bait and her eyes open in interest. "Is that so?"

"Oh you have no idea!" At this moment Sophia, the younger consultant joins them, interfering in eagerness. "Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov are literally Olympic champions, they're the top elites of the sports, especially Viktor who's coaching now yet his popularity never decreased. We're truly honored by you shopping here, you are so cute together."

Yuuri is glad for the enforcement despite feeling mortified by the recognition, it's going according to plan. "Ah thank you, we're also lucky to find your boutique, Viktor is absolutely stunning in his dress and I'm sure once we release our ceremony photos the fans will go crazy about it and demand to know from where he got it. Viktor has the most dedicated fans! I remember that one time he was shown on TV during a competition using the Chanel lip balm and it literally sold out in the matter of hours in some places, he has that power."

He successfully feigns nonchalance but he can see how the consultants realized the opportunity to boost their business.

"Of course we're relying on your generosity to give a shout out for our boutique to your fans. It won't be for nothing I assure you." Sophia says and the older consultant nods agreement. _Good job Yuuri._

Yuuri rubs his nape thoughtfully, when did he become such an actor? "I mean if it's up to me I wouldn't hesitate, but that falls under the umbrella of business inquiries and we need to consult our manager about it, I can provide you a contact number with her and you can negotiate about it, if the boutique owner doesn't have any objections."

"I'm the owner and I don't mind at all." The lady's smile is sickly sweet, this is working too well. "Of course the dress will be of a special price just for you."

"Ah the news outlets will go bonkers about living legend Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov in a wedding dress, even more than when we were seen on our designer wedding suits..." 

"Or, or… we can even gift it completely for free, for our favorite clients." Sophia interjects hopefully. She's clearly lacking experience, but the owner doesn't stop her. 

Yuuri keeps silent for longer than necessary, for suspense. He peeks at Viktor who's talking now with another one of the staff, their eyes meet and Viktor flashes him a smile brighter than the sun. 

"No, not completely for free, I wouldn't do that to you, you're getting your deserved shout out nonetheless." The two women smile victoriously, but it isn't over. "I wouldn't mind a nice discount though."

They seal the deal and Yuuri is pleased with his bargain. Cheap? Yuuri wouldn't particularly call himself that way, just economic. He got Viktor's extravagant dream dress with a good price for a marketing boost that's a good deal! Maybe an extra career option in finances is available too. 

"Did you know that Queen Victoria was the first to popularize wearing white for weddings? It must be fate!" Viktor tells him when they're leaving, arm in arm, indefinitely smiling to the world. Yuuri kisses his hair and promises to buy him the world, at a good price of course. "We have so much planning to do, oh my god, Yuuri. Wait, isn't it bad luck if you see me in my dress before the ceremony? What are we gonna do, Yuuri?"

"What bad could happen? Get divorced? It's fine cause we'll get married again."

"Right, right, my Yuuri!" Viktor laughs and kisses him.

Today has been of a great success, it has also been a crucial moment for their relationship, they're still progressing, learning about each other and learning new ways to show love for each others, learning that no force could stop them from being themselves and wishing for stars and seeking after the moon. Dreams and illusions can be turned into realities and facts when there's someone by your side to help you materialize them, breathing life into them, and making sure that no impossible if you truly want it. 

Yuuri feels like a proud husband, self-congratulatory a bit, but it's okay, Viktor tells him he's the best husband in the world, he would marry him over and over too. Then Yuuri considers something, is one wedding dress enough though?

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov gets to wear more than one wedding dress in his ceremony and Yuuri strongly agrees.
> 
> Needless to say, Say Yes To The Dress is infinitely banned at the Katsuki-Nikiforov household because every time they watch it after that day Viktor starts judging all the dresses and keeps bragging about his stunning dress that it annoys Yuuri too much that he prohibits him from watching the show anymore. 
> 
> The vows renewal ceremony as expected is perfect and everyone goes crazy about viktor asks predicted, also the boutique gets great marketing from Viktor's dedicated social media posting and the media coverage, Yuuri is proud of the deal 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know if you liked this, comments give me life 
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more victuuri aus and screaming @[Votretoast](https://mobile.twitter.com/votretoast)


End file.
